


You're Worth It To Me

by sapphicsvenji



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Benji needs a hug, Boyfriends, Break Up, Coming Out, Confessions, Episode: s1x06 Creekwood Nights, Gets a lil steamy there for only a second tho, Getting Together, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nervous!Benji, No cheating, Protective!Victor, Rewritten Scene, Sad!Benji, Sexual Tension, and a kiss, and hes clingy theres no debate about this, benji likes being taken care of, but no sex, comforting!benji, comforting!victor, insecure!benji, makeout sessions, mild nervous!victor, multiple of them, s2 bfs where u at, victor would do anything for benji, victor would floor dereks ass tell me im wrong, you cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsvenji/pseuds/sapphicsvenji
Summary: Victor figures out what he wants a little earlier and comes out to Mia the night they were supposed to go to the "next level". Later that night he finds a distraught Benji at Brasstown. He then finds out that Benji didn't have a oh so great night with his, now ex boyfriend, Derek. Victor comforts Benji through the rough time and both of them make some confessions.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Derek (Love Victor), Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Mia Brooks & Victor Salazar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	You're Worth It To Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'alllll i'm back with another venji fic :))) i am really happy with this one so i hope you all enjoy ! as always, leave a comment, they really make my day <3 love u all

“Anniversary? What, are we straight people now?” Derek asks ignorantly.

Benji’s heart dropped, did he really just say that? Was that really how he felt? Anxiousness was taking over him. Derek always this does to him and he _hates_ it so much, so damn much. He just wishes he were with Victor right now instead. No matter how many times he tries to deny it, he knows he feels something for Victor, romantic feelings. A small part of him knew it’s more than he’s ever felt for Derek. But he still had yet to admit himself that…until this very moment.

His face fell, Derek took note of this, “Oh. Sorry,” He says realizing what affect his words had on Benji, “I didn’t mean like…I just don’t know if I believe in all that stuff.”

Benji scrunches his face, “What stuff? Anniversaries?” What the fuck was he even saying? Benji was pissed. I mean, he shouldn’t even be surprised. He should’ve expected this honestly. Benji really had enough of it.

Derek sighs, “Stuff that society tells us to want just ‘cause straight people do,” he says blatantly, “one of the best things about being gay is, we don’t have to conform to that hetero-normative, romcom bullshit that is dreamt up by corporations to help sell greeting cards to morons.” He nods his head, as if anything he said was true. But it wasn’t, not to Benji. Didn’t he know how much he loves things like this? Why was he always putting him down for liking romantic things and being a romantic in general? This was Benji’s last straw, he couldn’t do it anymore. This relationship was so toxic for him, he honestly doesn’t know why he put up with him for so fucking long.

Benji stares at him blankly, exhaling, “Well, I guess I’m one of those morons.” He says coldly, pulling out his anniversary gift card he was planning on giving him.

“Hey…” He grabs the card, “I didn’t mean…” he opens the card, reading it, “I’m- I’m a dick,” he leans forward, “and these meatballs are really great.” Benji nods his head, crossing his arms, still not saying anything. He was _so_ done with his bullshit, and just him altogether.

Derek’s phone buzzes in his pocket, pulling it out, “Sorry…” Benji rolls his eyes, as Derek looks through his phone but doesn’t catch it. Derek looks back up at Benji, grabbing his hand, “Hey, do you think it would be cool if we caught the end of the show?”

Benji tears his hand away from him, “Yeah, you can go,” He says bitterly, “but I’m not coming. I can’t do this anymore. We’re over.” He says, standing up, getting started on cleaning up.

Derek gets up, abruptly, “What the hell are you saying, Benji?” He asks in disbelief.

“Exactly how it sounds, I can’t be with you anymore. That’s that, I’m sorry.” He says, going behind the counter with his dish.

Derek follows him, “Are you seriously trying to break up with me over some stupid fucking shit I don’t even believe in?” 

Benji spins around, furious, “You know damn well it’s way more than that!” Derek takes a step back at his tone of voice, “It’s the way you treat me, how I don’t wanna be treated, the way I don’t _deserve_ to be treated, and I’m not trying to break up with you, I _am_ breaking up with you.” He says, lowering his voice a little.

Derek looks at him, bewildered, “Benji, what the fuck are you even talking about? I’m an amazing boyfriend.”

“Bullshit!” He says, “You…you make me feel so anxious _all_ of the time. You are constantly put me down for the things I like and being a romantic, like you just did five seconds ago! It’s like, I try to be this different person around you, just to please you. I can’t even be myself around you without you putting me down for it. I don’t make you happy and _you_ don’t make _me_ happy. Just face it, we don’t work…and if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think we ever did.” He vents out. It felt so relieving to say that.

Derek shakes his head, “You don’t mean that, Benji. Please let me…let me do better. I will do better for you, I promise-“

“No! I gave you _so_ many chances. I did, believe me…but you never changed and you never will. You’re not the one, which I doubt you believe in that either. So just go.” He says, shaking his head.

“Oh what, and Victor is?” He says out of nowhere.

Benji is taken aback, “ _What_?” He exclaims. As much as he wishes and hopes he is, he would never admit that to Derek.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Benjamin.” He hates being called by his full name and Derek knows it too, “I’m not fucking stupid. I see the way you two look at each other, always staring longingly into each others eyes, pining after one another. You don’t think I didn’t notice how you were basically singing to him at Battle of the Bands?” He was yelling now, causing Benji to back up.

“Stop it! He has a girlfriend! He’s straight, just drop it! He’s literally on a date with her as we speak.” He says, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, right! Face it Benji, his little _girlfriend_ is his beard. I’ve seen it before and she’s definitely that. And don’t think I didn’t catch the sadness in your voice when you said that. Just admit it!” He shouts, full on screaming at Benji, making him flinch.

“Okay fine! Maybe I feel something for him. But it doesn’t fucking matter. But you need to get the _hell_ out. Now.” He shouts back, tremor in his voice. He felt like he was gonna break down sobbing, he hates being yelled at. Or yelling in general, it makes him feel so unsafe.

Derek stares at him coldly, “Fine,” he states coldly, “you aren’t even worth it anyways. Goodbye Benjamin. Hope you have fun, after making the worst decision you could make. You’ll regret this.” Though, he takes another step forward. Benji was shaking, he was terrified.

“Go.” Benji says shakily, on the verge of breaking down in sobs.

Derek takes one last look at him before turning around, heading towards the exit and slamming the door. Once he was out of sight, Benji broke down in tears, falling on the ground. He was shaking profusely, hugging his knees towards his chest. Benji was finally free of his toxic, _toxic_ relationship. What if Derek was right? What if he wasn’t worth it? I mean, really, did anyone ever really fight for him? He sobbed even harder. He needed Victor so badly, he just wanted for him to hold him so badly, no, he _needed_ it. But he couldn’t, he has a girlfriend. He partially hoped Derek was right about Victor, he’s ashamed of it but he would do _anything_ for Victor to return his feelings. Anything.

As much as Victor was dreading it, he knew what was true. He can’t keep denying it. Not anymore. He’s not attracted to Mia, not like that. Lake even asked…asked if he was gay. And he was, no…he _is_. He is gay, and he wasn’t mad about it, at first when he started questioning, he absolutely _despised_ the thought of it. But now, he realizes how many people he has in his corner to accept him and be there for him. He had Simon, Felix, Pilar, at least he was hoping he would, he had Mia, Lake, and _Benji_. God, he feels more for Benji than he’s ever felt with Mia, or _any girl_. If anything, he was proud of who he was. He honestly didn’t know how he didn’t figure it out earlier. I mean, every time he saw Benji and Derek together, he felt this overwhelming feeling of jealously, wanting more than anything for him to be in Derek’s place.

That’s when it hit him. _Derek_. He had no chance to be with Benji, and it made his heart shatter. But deep down, if Benji was happy, that’s all that mattered to him. Even if he couldn’t be the one to make him happy.

He took a deep breath looking at himself in the mirror, knowing he couldn’t keep this going for any longer. Mia deserves to know the truth, he can’t lead her on any longer. God, he shouldn’t even gotten with her in the first place. But everything happens for a reason. He knew this is how it was meant to happen. He needs to get back out there and tell her the truth. He needs to be…himself, no exceptions.

He tried taking one last deep breath, composing himself. He smiled at himself, walking out of the bathroom, met with an annoyed and aggravated Mia. Great, this was gonna be harder than he thought.

He smiles, “Hey, sorry I was just-“ He starts before Mia interrupts with him.

“Okay, what’s going on with you?” She asks, irritated. “Is it me? Am I not attractive to you...or whatever?” She looks down at her lap.

God, he felt terrible for making her feel like that. She was literally the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen, he just didn’t see her that way, and he felt terrible.

He shakes his head, “No, no, Mia..” he moves to sit next to her, “Look, you’re beautiful,” he pauses, “you’re one of the prettiest girls I’ve ever seen.” Why couldn’t he just go out and say it? Why was it so hard?

She shakes her head, “Then what is it? What’s wrong?”

He looks down at his lap, “The truth is…” _Go ahead Victor, say it,_ “I’m…” _Just tear off the gay bandaid, you can do this,_ “not ready.” _Fuck._ He literally had the perfect opportunity to say it, what the hell was he doing? He mentally slapped himself, he just wish it were easier. “I don’t know. Maybe around here…sex isn’t a big deal…back where I’m from…we’re more old fashioned.” That was a lie and he knew that. Nobody gave a shit about that in Texas, why is he still making up excuses? Why can’t just go out and fucking say it? He was such a coward.

She nods her head, with an unreadable expression, “Victor, it’s fine. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

_Because that’s a lie and I’m actually gay._

“I didn’t want you to think I was a loser.” Is what he says instead. Coward.

She shakes her head, “I could never think you were a loser.” She was way too good for him, as a friend and as a girlfriend. He _needs_ to end this immediately. Why hasn’t he told her yet? “We can totally go…slow.” She nods at him. She leans forward, cupping his cheek, kissing him. He has to force himself to kiss her back. She doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve this.

“It’s getting pretty late, I should probably go.” He says standing up. He was such a fucking coward.

She nods her head, “Okay,” she mummers. He walks to the door, opening it, but she speaks up again, making him stop his tracks, “Uh...Victor?” He turns around to face her, “There isn’t anything else, right?”

Victor’s mind told him no, but his heart...was screaming at him to tell her the truth. And something in him was telling him, he had to tell her now, before she gets more hurt than she probably is going to be.

Victor shuts the door, facing her, “Actually…yes there is.” He exhales, his heart beating miles a minute.

She nods for him to sit down, “What is it? I need you to be honest with me.”

He takes a deep breath, sitting back to where he was sitting a few moments ago. He turns to look at her, “I- um, I’ve been going through something for a while now, and I think I just realized something…that I uh- been trying to deny for uh,” he takes a deep breath, “for a long time.” 

She looks at him, confused, “I’m not sure I understand.”

He closes his eyes for a second, before looking back at her, this was _so_ hard, “Um, before I moved here, I always, knew I was… _different_ than all the guys at my school. You know, the area in Texas where I lived in, was very conservative and religious, so it was really hard for me to…express how I was feeling. But when I moved here, I met some people I relate to...more like a person.”

Mia looks at him, as if she was seeing right through him, “Victor…just say it. You can tell me, really. I won’t judge you for anything.” She gives him a warm smile.

Suddenly, some of his fear is gone, not all of it, but a good amount of it, “Mia, the reason I don’t want to have sex with you, has _nothing_ to do with you. It has everything to do with me, I’m attracted to you, but not in that way, or any girl really,” he takes a deep breathe, “I’m- I like guys, like I’m into them. I am _so, so_ sorry. I figured it out just recently and I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared of hurting you and I-“ He rambles on.

Mia interrupts him, “Victor, calm down. You have nothing to apologize for. Really, you cannot control how you feel.”

Victor smiles, looking down for a moment, “Thank you, Mia. Really, I have been scared to tell anyone and it feels good to say to someone, like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.” He gets a little teary eyed.

She slightly smiles at him, “Well, I’m glad you told me. But… I do have one question though.”

His face falls, nodding slowly.

“Did you feel this way before you moved here? Was it ever… real?” She asks.

“I think I had a suspicion, I think I knew I liked boys, but I thought I had liked girls too. And I met you, and I thought I was attracted to you in that way. So yes, it was real for a minute there, just…not anymore. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you at all. That was never my intention.” He says sadly.

She nods, “I know, it’s okay. Really, I’m just glad you told me now and didn’t lead me on for too long. I love you, and I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too.” He says, his own eyes watering.

“Yeah, but you need to stop sacrificing your happiness to make other happy. You need to start putting yourself first from now on, please. It’s okay to be selfish at times, Victor. Promise me you’ll do that for me.” She pleads.

He nods, “I- I promise, I will. I think telling you was a start. But I will, I’m also quite tired of always making others happy rather than myself, if I was being quite honest with you.”

She nods, laughing, looking in her lap. She looks back up at him, smirking, “So… Benji, huh?”

Victor’s head shoots up, looking at her with wide eyes, “What?” He squeaks out.

“Victor,” she smiles slightly at him, “I have seen the way you two look at each other. Longing for each other, I see it in your guys’ eyes. Honestly, I had a feeling you might’ve been gay, or bisexual at the very least.”

He gaps at her, laughing, “You’re right, I think, I think I’m falling for him. I knew when I first saw him, I was attracted to him. I mean he is literally perfect, everything about him is and it’s so _unfair_ ,” he rambles, “Sorry, you probably don’t wanna hear you’re gay ex-boyfriend talk about his massive crush on someone he’ll never have. And now that sounds depressing, I’m gonna stop talking altogether.” He laughs into his hands.

“Hey,” She removes his hands, “First of all, it’s actually nice hearing you talk about him, like you were literally beaming. It’s adorable. And secondly, we both know that isn’t true. I’ve seen the way he looks at you, Vic. I know he likes you, he does. I can sense the tension between you two, I was too scared to admit before, especially since I didn’t know for sure how you felt, but now I do and you guys...have a connection.”

“I don’t know, I mean...he does have a boyfriend. I don’t stand a chance against Derek, he only has eyes for him. And it’s okay. I can live with that, having him as a friend, is perfectly fine. It’s better than nothing.” He says. I mean that was half true, but a part of him knows he _needs_ Benji more than that, but he also knows that won’t ever happen.

“That’s bullshit, Salazar. Go find him and _fight_ for him. Do it for me.” She demands.

“But, what about-“ He starts before he’s being interrupted again.

“Go, please. Go get your man.”

He stares at her, nodding, “Okay,” he stands up, “okay. Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You are one of my favorite people and that won’t change, ever.”

She smiles at him, standing up to hug him, “Of course. I’ll always be here for you,” they break apart, “Now go! Fight for him.”

He nods, “Okay, see you tomorrow.” She nods, waving at him.

He walks fast down the stairs, faster than he’d like to admit. He stops in his tracks when he sees Felix and Lake making out on Mia’s couch. He scrunches his face in disgust, shivering slightly. Not a sight he really was wanting to see. He shakes his head, heading out the door. He’s met with the cold air, he grinned, he couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. But he knew that he needed to find out if he felt the same way because if he didn’t tonight, there was a good chance he probably wouldn’t do it at all. And he needs to know if Benji feels the same way or not.

After what feels like hours, hell, days of walking, he had finally reached Brasstown. His nerves has only gotten worse since he left Mia’s but he knows he _has_ to do this. It’s now or never. He has to fight for him, even if in the long run, there was a possibility of losing him. And god, Victor _prayed_ for that not to be a possible outcome. That was the very last thing he needs. Benji is the only person in this whole world who made him feel so whole, like he could truly be himself and not put a guard up.

As he was approaching Brasstown, his phone went off. It was a message from Simon. On his walk, he messaged Simon about all that went down and what he was about to do with Benji, or at least attempt to do. He read the message smiling,

_Dear Victor,_

_I am so incredibly proud of you. I am so proud that you came to terms with yourself and that you were able to tell Mia. I know how hard that can be, but it can only go up from here. It’s gonna be hard telling everyone, especially your parents but you got this. I believe in you Victor, and I am so happy you figured yourself out. You deserve all of the happiness._

_And as for Benji, just be honest with him, as you were with Mia earlier tonight. Just tell him how you feel, and maybe, just maybe, you will get the answer you want. Go get him, Vic, no matter what, you will always have me. Let me know how it goes and remember that I love you._

_Love, Simon_

His heart warms at the message, he always makes Victor feel better. Always knows the right thing to say.

His smile drops when he sees Benji in the cafe…alone? Where the hell was Derek? He was preparing himself to having to confess with Derek there, but he wasn’t there. Why was he still there? So many unanswered questions went through Victor’s mind. Worry washed over Victor, did Derek do something to Benji? He felt himself go into his protective mode, he walked to the entrance of the cafe, walking in.

Victor waves shyly at Benji as he walks in.

Benji was cleaning dishes, looking up, “Hey, what are you doing here?” He asked with a steady voice, though his face was telling a total different story.

“I could ask you the same thing...” He walks to the end of the counter leaning onto it, “How did ‘Trattoria di Benji’ go?"

Benji thought for a second, _should he tell Victor that they broke up? Should he tell him how felt? How would Victor react?_ He was so conflicted onto how to answer his question, he could tell him later, he decided on.

“Fine…” He lied, and Victor sensed it immediately.

“Benji.” He warned, knowing that was a bunch of bullshit.

“What?” He shrugged.

Victor could tell the way he was standing so tensely and how he had a look of discomfort, that was a complete and total lie. And he wasn’t gonna let it go easily, “Benji, I know you’re lying to me. I know you, please…talk to me.” He pries.

Benji looks to the ground, shaking his head, “Um, if I’m being completely honest, it went,” He takes a deep breath, “absolutely terrible.” He whispers.

Victor pushes himself off of the counter, walking in front of Benji, “What happened?”

Benji takes a deep breath, “ _Well,_ he started off saying how he really wanted to catch this show where some of his friends were at, and when I suggested we skip it because it was our anniversary, he asked me if we were ’straight people’ now.” he shakes his head at the memory, “He said anniversaries were hetero-normative romcom bullshit. And continued to put me down for wanting to celebrate our anniversary.” He said looking down at his feet.

What the _fuck_? Victor’s blood was boiling, how dare Derek treat Benji like that? Who the hell did he think he was? Victor was absolutely furious, when he caught that asshat, he _wished_ he didn’t know him, that was for sure.

“What?” He asks, anger in his voice.

Benji gave him a look, confused, “Yeah…um is everything alright?”

Victor laughs, shaking his head, “No, no it’s not. He doesn’t get to say that bullshit to you and get away with it. Benji, you have to know, _none_ of what he said was true. Anniversaries are universal milestones, it doesn’t matter who you love, please Benji, you have to know what he said isn’t true.” He pleads, genuinely upset.

Benji’s face softened, was Victor…protective of him? He seemed angry in Benji’s honor and it made Benji fall for him even more, which he didn’t know was even possible, “Victor…it’s okay. And I do know what he said wasn’t true. But really, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He tries to calm him down.

“It’s not okay, you don’t deserve to be treated like that. Especially by your own boyfriend,” he takes a step closer, making Benji’s heart race, “you’re way too great of a person to be treated like that. I mean you’re so thoughtful…you’re sweet…and _patient_ ,” he laughs softly, “and Derek’s literally a _ingrato gilipollas_ for making you feel any less than that.” He vents out. 

Their bodies were inches apart, making Benji incredibly nervous. He’d do anything for their bodies to be pressed up together, and to kiss him. His eyes start to water, shocked to the core, “Victor…I- I don’t know what to say, no one has ever said something like that about me...you have no idea how much I need to hear that.” He felt a tear fall upon his cheeks, only to be followed by many more.

Victor steps forward enveloping him in a hug, Benji clung onto him, letting out many sobs. Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly, worried out his mind for the shorter boy. 

What exactly happened tonight? He knew there was more to the story. He was going to get to the bottom of this, but he knew he had to be here for Benji first. 

He placed his chin on top of Benji’s head, running his fingers through Benji’s hair, calming him down. Benji dug his head deeper into Victor’s shoulder, latching onto him tightly. Victor gently ran his other hand up and down Benji's back, soothing him. He felt so… _safe_ , like nothing would hurt him. Not Derek, not _anyone_. He wanted to stay in his arms forever. God he was in so deep with this boy. The way Victor’s hands felt on his back, felt so right in every single way. Just imagining them on his waist, on his cheek…other places that he was _not_ gonna go there right now. At least not in that moment.

A few minutes pass by and Benji’s sobs subside. He pulls away, but Victor kept his hands on his back. Didn’t he know what affect that has on Benji? He was literally seconds away from jumping on him like a fucking tree, and kissing him senseless. Benji was so hopeless.

Benji breaks the silence, “That’s not all the happened tonight,” Victor nods for him to continue, “we… broke up.” 

Victor gaps at him, he was secretly happy about this, but he wouldn’t say that out loud, “Oh my goodness, Benji...I am so sorry.” He say sincerely, rubbing Benji’s back soothingly, driving Benji absolutely insane.

“Don’t be,” Benji states, “I broke up with him.” 

Victor cocks his head, “What, why?” 

Benji looks down, “Can we go, like...sit down?” 

Victor nods, “Yeah, of course, let’s go sit on the couch.” He says, leading them to the couch, his hand still on Benji’s lower back, sending shivers down Benji’s spine. 

As they sit, Victor’s hand falls to his side. Benji misses the feeling of his hands on him, but shakes his thought away.

Victor caressing his arm, “Hey...talk to me.” He says, barely above a whisper.

Benji nearly shivers at the feeling of Victor’s fingers running along his skin, “So um, Derek, he’s been making me really, _really_ anxious for a while now. He’s constantly putting me down for things I really enjoy doing, like being a romantic, and he just always makes me feel bad for things I love to do and he makes me uneasy, the bad kind of uneasy. I was always scared of confronting him about it, terrified of what he’d think, call me names or something. I don’t know it’s really stupid, I’m probably just being oversensitive.” He says looking down, frowning. 

“You aren’t. Benji…that’s a very toxic relationship to be in. I- I don’t even know what to say. I’m so incredibly sorry you were in a relationship like that, being _treated_ like that. You deserve every bit of happiness this world has to offer, and Derek…he’s not worthy of your time or love. You’re too good for this world and _way_ too for that _bobo cabrón_ ,” Benji actually shivered this time, whenever he heard Victor spoke in spanish, the way it rolled off of his tongue, he loved it so much. Sometimes Victor would come into work, saying phrases in spanish when his family was having issues and it just made Benji feel uneasy, in a good way, “Benji, I am so incredibly proud of you, for standing up to him and I wish I was here with you when he left. I wish I would’ve known he was treating you like this or I would’ve knocked his ass so fast, he wouldn’t even see it coming.” God, why was that hot? Why was Victor so hot, all of the time? It drove Benji _mad._

Benji smiled brightly, “You’d do that for me?” He asked, with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

“Of course I would, I care about you so much, Benji. If anyone has a problem with you, they have a problem with me.” He said.

Benji laughed, “You have no idea how much that means to me, not just that, but everything you said. And, don’t apologize, his actions aren’t your fault. And thank you, it really took a lot out of me,” he stated, “he also said something to me...right after I broke up with him, before he left.” He looked down, a saddened look on his face.

Victor’s face fell, “What is it?” He grabbed Benji’s hand, caressing it softly.

“H-he, he told that I wasn’t…worth it.” He whispered.

Victor thought he couldn’t hate that man more, oh boy, how wrong was he, “He told you, _what_?” He felt anger coursing through his veins, who the fuck did Derek think he was? Saying shit like that to someone as loving and amazing as Benji? He was really asking to be on Victor’s hit list. “ _Que desagradecido hijo de puta_.” He thought out loud. 

Benji looked up at him, “What was that?” He asked.

“Oh, uh… nothing really.” He laughed.

“Oh, don’t play dumb now. You said something in spanish, what’d you say?” He teased.

“Well, I kind of called Derek an ungrateful son of a bitch.” He said honestly, and he wasn’t sorry about it.

Benji laughs, “Well he is one, that’s for sure. But it doesn’t matter because he’s right.” 

Victor’s eyes bulge out of his head, “Benji, what are you talking about? He is the exact opposite actually.” He says, not believing the words that just came out of the boy before him.

“No, he is. I- I’m not worth it.” He says looking away.

“Yes you _are_. You’re worth it. You’re worth it _to me_.” He says, squeezing his hand a few times.

Benji back at him, with wide eyes. Did he just hear that correctly? “W-what?” 

“Benji, it breaks my heart that you let his words affect you, and that you believe what he’s telling you. You have no idea how wrong he is, B,” Benji’s stomach flipped at the new nickname, “you are _so_ worth it, not only to me, but to others around you. To people who actually care about you, and there are so many people who do. Not only are you worth it, but you’re… _everything_. You’re literally the best, most kind hearted person I know. Derek’s words mean _nothing_ , you have to believe me.” He pleads, moving closer to him. 

Benji didn’t know what to say, _no one_ ever said such nice things about him before. It felt so new and good for someone to notice his worth and someone who truly saw him for him, “You really mean that?” He asked with a small voice.

Victor squeezes his hand once more, “Every word of it. You are worth it, Benji. And if I have to keep saying it, then I will. For as long as you need.” 

Benji smiled fondly at him before wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck, hugging him tightly. When Victor processed what was happening, he wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him if not equally as tight, more. Benji dug his face in the crook of Victor’s neck, taking in his scent, making him instantly relax. Victor just made him feel so, _so_ safe and secure. He was falling for him, so hard.

“Thank you…so much. It means everything to me.” He mumbles into Victor’s neck. 

_You mean everything to me._

“Of course, I’m always here for you. Always have been and always will be.” Is what Victor says instead. 

A few moments later, they pull apart, much disappointment to the both of them. Victor gathers his thoughts, remembering the reason he came here, “So… you guys broke up.” He says as a statement rather than a question.

Benji nods, confused, “We did.” 

Victor laughs to himself, “I guess they’re going around.” He said, without thinking. 

Benji does a double take, “What?” 

Victor sighs, “Mia and I broke up too.” He says like it’s no big deal.

Benji shakes his head, “Victor I’m so sorry, I was too busy self-pitying my own disastrous night, I didn’t even ask about yours.” 

Victor grabs his hand, “Hey, no. My night didn’t go as nearly as bad as yours did.” He comforts him, tracing his thumb against Benji’s hand.

Benji’s face softens, “So, what happened?” He asks barely above a whisper.

“Well…” He starts, looking back up into Benji’s eyes, “I realized, I didn’t wanna reach that point with Mia. Because I’m not attracted to her...physically.”

“Oh.” Benji is embarrassed of how relieved he is to hear that news. Wait...did Victor like someone else? Benji’s heart sunk at the thought of Victor liking another girl, instead of him.

“But there’s more.” He takes a deep breath, Victor has never been so nervous in his life.

Benji looks at him, bewildered, “What is it?” 

“I also realized…I need to stop lying to myself and stop denying what’s true.” He says in one breath.

Benji cocks his head, raising his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

_Why did Victor look so nervous? What was he trying to tell him?_

“Um,” Victor focused his eyes on their connected hands, “I have been going through something, since before I even moved here, and I’ve been trying to deny and push the feeling down for as long as I can, but I can’t do it anymore. It’s not fair to me, or Mia, or anyone really. I just think about everyone’s happiness and I just sacrifice my own happiness so I just continuously denied what was true, but I can’t anymore. I can’t keep sacrificing my own happiness for everyone and I can’t keep lying to myself.” 

Benji nods, smiling, “It’s about time, I hate seeing you always trying to take care of others instead of your own self, Vic. I’ve seen it up close, and I want you to be happy,” He says sincerely, “I mean hell, I think you’ve done it with me a few times whenever I told you about my problems with,” He pauses, realizing he has to say _his_ name, “…Derek, you always knew what to say and how to make me smile. But…now that I think back, you always have had like, this mask on or a guard up, almost…like you were hiding something. What’s going on? You can tell me anything.” 

“I…I know I can, it’s just, as soon as I say the words…it’ll be real and there will be _no_ turning back.” He says shakily. 

“Vic, you’re scaring me…please just tell me what’s going on. Everything is going to be okay.” He reassures him.

“S-sorry, it’s not anything bad, at least to you. I don’t know how everyone else will react though, _especially_ my family.” He shakes his head.

“You’re not making any sense, just say it. I’m here for you...you know that.” 

_God, he is so oblivious_ , Victor thought to himself.

“Yeah I do,” he smiles to himself, “what I’m trying to say is,” _It’s now or never Victor,_ “I don’t I could ever be physically attracted to Mia…or any girl…” He breathes out.

Benji tenses and widens his eyes, connecting the dots.

_Victor’s gay._

“I’m…gay.” He says, looking down in his lap.

Benji had to process this for a few moments before speaking up, “Oh my god, Victor, that’s…amazing. I mean-- it’s amazing that you trusted me enough to tell me. How long have you known?” He asks, feeling very relieved. 

_Does this mean he has a chance with Victor?_ God he hoped so, he wants that more than anything.

Victor sighs, “I think…deep down, I’ve known since right before I moved here honestly. I mean I was really questioning _a lot_ when I first moved here but I didn’t want to admit to myself what was true, so I rushed myself into a relationship. Which was so unfair to Mia and to myself, I wish I just could go back and just admit to myself this is who I was from the start. But I was scared, I still am. I know Pilar won’t mind, and I think my mom will be okay with it. But my dad…my grandparents are very conservative and homophobic, so he was basically raised a homophobe. I mean he told me he was proud of me for standing up for you at my birthday party, but then he said he really hopes Adrian doesn’t turn out ‘that way’, when my grandparents kept on implying he was gay because he plays with girl toys most of the time and I just,” Victor shakes his head, “I don’t know.”

Benji looked at him sincerely, he knew how his grandparents were, but he had no idea his own _father_ was like that. 

“Vic, if your father really loves you, he will accept and love you for the way you are, no exceptions. And if he doesn’t…that’s his loss, he will be missing out on one of the most _amazing_ people I know. And if he can’t see past that, then he isn’t worth your time. The people who really love you, won’t think differently of you.” Benji says, looking deeply into his eyes.

Victor smiled warmly, “God, I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He whispers, thinking out loud. Once he says it, he forces himself not to blush with all his power.

Benji widens his eyes, raising his eyebrows, “Oh Vic, you deserve everything. Don’t ever think any less, okay?” He says, caressing his hand.

Victor nods hesitantly, “Okay.” He says, barely above a whisper.

Benji thinks for a moment, “What are you gonna do about Mia?” 

Victor chuckles to himself, “I actually just told her before I came here.”

Benji opens his mouth slightly, “That’s great! How’d she take it?” 

Victor smiles fondly at the memory, “Really, really well actually. I was expecting her to hate me, I should’ve told her as soon as I knew. I just didn’t wanna let her down.” 

Benji shakes his head, “Never be ashamed of who you are. I’m glad things went smoothly, you have people in your corner. Never forget that.” 

“I know I do, and I’m not ashamed of who I am. I used to but…not anymore.” Victor says honestly.

“What changed? If you don’t mind me asking.” Benji wonders.

“I realized…that I have people around me to catch me if I fall and there will always be at least someone by my side, even if some people aren’t. And I also realized, I can’t live to be someone I’m not. I can’t just pretend to be someone else, to please the people around me. At the end of the day, it just ends up being _so_ miserable and so tired. I just wanna…live and be myself, you know?” 

Benji smiles at him, proudly, “Yes, yes I do know. More than you think.” 

Victor squints at him, smiling slightly, “What do you mean?” 

Benji sighs, “Um…before I came out, I was kind of a mess,” He pauses before continuing, “I knew I was gay, but…I didn’t want to be. So I drank…a lot,” Victor looks at him, shockingly, “One night, I got super wasted, and decided I wanted Wendy’s real bad. So, I took my dad’s car to the drive through, and that’s exactly what I did. Drove through…the Wendy’s.” He looked at Victor, smiling sadly at him. 

Victor squeezes Benji’s hand, “Oh my god.”

“Yeah, luckily no one was hurt. But I totaled my dad’s car and I got my license suspended.” Benji grimaces at the memory.

Victor lets out a breath, “Wow…that’s intense,” Victor says at a loss for words, “Were...were you okay or..?”He asks, a wave of concern taking over him.

Benji’s heart melts, “Yeah. Yeah, just pretty banged up.” Victor gives his hand another squeeze, “But waking up with my parents standing over me, it made me realize I could have _died_ without ever being who I was,” Benji shrugs, “so that’s when I came out.” 

Victor doesn’t even wanna think about the possibility of Benji not being here, he probably would still be in the closet, denying who he was.

“I’m so glad you didn’t, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He says honestly.

Benji smiles, looking down in shock. 

A few moments later, he looks back up, breaking the silence, “Hey, um, nobody at school really knows about the accident, so if you could-“ 

Victor interrupts him, “No, of course. I would never say anything, to anyone. I promise. Thank you, Benji, for telling me.” He says sincerely, gazing into his eyes.

“Of course, you are _so_ easy to talk to, I don’t know what I’d do without you either, by the way.” He smiles brightly, “I am so glad you started working here, with me. You make it so much more fun.” 

Victor grins, “Me too, working here would be hell without you. I mean it is hell whenever we don’t work the same shifts.” He says softly.

Benji swears he sees Victor look at his lips for a split second, maybe it’s just hopeful thinking.

Benji remembers something, “Hey…you never answered my question.” 

Victor cocks his head, “What question?”

Didn’t he answer all of his questions?

“You never told me why you came here.” He asks. 

Victor’s heart stops.

_Fuck._ He forgot he actually came here for a reason. 

“Oh…” He laughs quietly, “well, I needed to tell you something, that’s been on my mind…for a while now.” 

“Vic, you already came out to me.” He laughs.

“No, no I know. There something else.” He smiles weakly, he was _terrified_. 

Benji smiles, “Okay, what is it?” 

Victor takes a deep breath, standing up. He cannot be sitting down when he says this. 

He runs a hand through his hair, pacing around the cafe. He finds himself walking behind the counter, leaning against the counter by the expresso machine.

Benji stands up, and follows him, “Victor, what is it?” 

_It was all or nothing._

Victor takes a deep breath, “Benji, when I moved here, I was oppressing myself for a…long, _long_ time. I was so lost, in a new state. A new start, a new normal. And, I remember feeling like I couldn’t ever find the end of this dark tunnel I’ve been in for what felt like, _forever_. But then…I met you.” Benji looks at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? “You were like…pulling me into to light. It was like, you were the sun peaking through after a terribly long thunder storm, if that makes sense...Benji, I was so confused for _so_ long and I saw you in the hallway, and everything just…clicked. You made everything make sense, but then I saw you and Derek kiss at Battle of the Bands, and everything was dark again,” Benji’s face fell, not believing the words that came out of the boy before him, “so I pursued things with Mia, trying to deny what was right in front of me.” 

Benji blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes, was Victor saying…he likes him? 

“To answer your question, I came here for you. I came here to tell you that…I like you, Benji, a lot. I think I liked you when I first met you and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I couldn’t and I don’t want to anymore. I’m not expecting you to feel the same way whatsoever, because I’m almost certain that you don’t. I just needed to tell you, because I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. And I’m sorry for springing this onto you after you broke up with Derek. I just couldn’t pretend like I don’t anymore, and you deserve to know the truth.” He confesses, leaving Benji shook to the core.

Benji always imagined this would happen in his head, but he never expected it to be reality. But he was so thankful it was, more than anything.

“Y-you like me?” He asked nervously. Why did he always stutter around this man? 

Victor nods, “Yes, but like I said, I know you probably don’t feel the same but...wha-“ He starts as Benji walks towards him.

He hesitantly wraps his hands around the back of Victor’s neck, looking up at him. Instinctively, Victor put his hands on Benji’s lower back, confused on what was happening.

“You are so incredibly oblivious, Victor Salazar.” He says smiling.

Victor raises his eyebrows, “What?” 

Benji cups Victor’s cheek, “I like you too, I think as long as you have too. But I was with Derek so I tried to deny it, but I do. I like you so much.” He confesses. 

Victor grins down at him, “Really?”

Benji nods, “Of course, more than anything.”

He shakes his head, “Why?” 

“Victor, I wanna be with someone who doesn’t make me feel anxious all the time. You know someone who makes me feel like, I can be myself and that’s enough. Someone who makes me feel appreciated and sees me for me,” he shakes his head in disbelief, “that’s how you make me feel Victor.” 

Victor laughs, looking down. He looks back up into his eyes, “That’s- that’s how you make me feel too. God, you have always made me feel like that, Benji.” 

Benji eyes flicker down to his lips, leaning forward. He stands up on his tippy toes as Victor surges forward, connecting their lips. He grips onto Benji’s hips, pulling him closer to him. Their lips move in sync, never wanting to stop. Benji runs his fingers through Victor’s hair, gripping slightly. They break apart, once too soon, grinning. 

“Wow.” Victor breathes out.

Benji licks his lips, “Yeah.” He looks up into his eyes, still processing what was happening. “So…what happens now?” 

Victor bites his lip, “Well, I was hoping maybe you would wanna be my…boyfriend? I mean that’s totally up to you, I know you just got out of a relationship. There isn’t any rush.” He requests.

Benji blushes, “I would love that… _boyfriend_.” He teases. 

Victor giggles, “Great, that’s amazing.” 

Benji nods, “Yeah.” He says, before pulling Victor back down to his lips.

This kiss…was different than their last one, more passionate, a little more lustful. They both pour all of their pent up feelings for one another. Victor spins them around, pinning Benji to the counter. Benji gasps in surprise, making Victor smirk against his lips. He glides his hands down past Benji’s hips, to the back of his thighs, hoisting him up onto the counter. He slots himself between his legs, resting his hands on Benji’s hips. Benji moans at Victor’s sudden confidence. 

“Where did that come from?” He gasps out.

“Guess I just been wanting to do that for a long time now.” Is all he says before smashing his lips against Benji’s once again.

Benji wraps his legs around his waist, cupping his face. Victor opens his mouth a little, slipping his tongue into Benji’s mouth. Benji complies, pushing himself more against Victor, if that was even possible. Their tongues fight for dominance, not getting enough of each other. 

Benji whimpers when Victor stops kissing him, only to start moaning when he leaves a trail of kisses along his jaw to his neck. He sucks on the pulse point right above his collarbone, making Benji a moaning mess.

“Fuck, Vic.” He moans out, gripping onto Victor. 

Victor slips his hand under Benji’s shirt, resting it on his waist. Shivers run down Benji’s spine at the intimate touch…and he was loving every second of it.

Benji bites his lip, running his fingers through Victor’s hair.

Victor abruptly catches his lips again, moving his hand around to Benji’s lower back. 

Benji tightens his legs around Victor’s waist, trying to get as close to him as he could.

Victor chuckles softly, “I can promise you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Benji grins, “I know…I just have been wanting this for a very long time.” He replies nervously.

Victor picks up on his nervousness, “Hey, me too. I promise, I’m not going _anywhere_. I’m yours.” 

Benji smiles brightly at him, nodding, “And I’m yours.” 

They both lean in and their lips meet halfway. This kiss was more gentle and soft, savoring the moment. Victor’s hand lands on Benji’s thigh, caressing it softly. 

Benji sighs contently into Victor’s mouth, he was _so_ happy. Happier than he’s been in a long, long time.

They break apart, resting their foreheads together, laughing softly together.

Victor breaks the silence, “We should probably head out soon.”

As much as Benji didn’t want to admit it, he was right. 

Benji pouts, “You’re right. I wish I could spend more time with you tonight though.” 

Victor smiles, he brushes back a loose strand of Benji’s hair behind his ear, cupping his cheek. Benji leans into the touch, instantly feeling safe.

“Come on.” Victor lifts Benji off the counter, helping him onto the ground.

Victor grabs his waist as Benji stumbles slightly, making Benji blush furiously.

“If you keep on doing that, you are gonna make me lose my cool.” He laughs nervously.

“Duly noted.” Victor winks.

Benji bites his lip, “You know exactly what you’re doing, you asshole.” 

Victor looks at him innocently, “I have no idea what your talking about, _m_ _i amor_.” 

Benji’s heartbeat quickens at the pet name, “Yeah…you have to speak spanish to me more often.” 

Victor laughs, “Will do, _Q_ _uerido_.”

Benji gets up on the tip of his toes, pulling Victor in for another kiss. Victor wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against him. Benji wraps his arms tightly around Victor’s neck, never wanting to let go. 

Victor slips his hands under Benji’s shirt, resting them on his lower back. 

Benji quietly gasps, loving the feeling of Victor’s skin on his. 

Victor pulls away too soon for Benji’s liking, “Okay, we should go before we could get too distracted again.”

Benji sighs, digging his head into Victor’s chest, “I suppose,” he looks back up at Victor, “I’m really glad you came to see me tonight.”

Victor pecks him on the lips, “Me too, more than you could ever imagine.” 

Benji wraps his arms around Victor’s neck, engulfing him in a hug. He buries his head into the crook of Victor’s neck, as he feels Victor wrap his arms around his waist.

They stay like that for a few moments before they pull apart, “We should go, come on.” 

They walk to the exit of the coffee shop together.

They both sigh simultaneously, feeling the cold air hit their face.

Benji turns to Victor, “So I guess, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Victor thinks for a second, “Actually…I was thinking I could maybe, walk you home?” He probes, biting his lip.

Benji smiles, “You don’t have to do that. I can take of myself, you know.” 

“I know that, but I want to.” Victor says softly.

Benji couldn’t just say _no_ to that, “I’d love that.”

Victor grins, “Okay, you lead the way _bebé_.” 

Benji blushes furiously, “This way.” 

He walk side by side, unable to stop smiling.

Victor reaches down and grabs his hand, “Is this alright?”

“Perfectly.” 

The next few minutes, they walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand…thinking back on the night they had and just absolutely beaming at the thought of it.

Benji breaks the silence, “I honestly don’t remember the last time I was this happy.” 

Victor turns to him, smiling, “Me either, I honestly don’t think I’ve ever been this happy. I mean I spent my whole life pretending to be someone I’m not…it just feels so good to not put this guard up and be fully myself.” 

Benji grips onto Victor’s arm, “I’m so, _so_ proud of you Vic. I know hard it is to come out to people, but you already came out to two people in one night. That takes a lot of strength to do.” 

“Yeah, but you guys were somewhat the easy ones. My family is gonna be…rough. But I know it’s gonna be okay. Because I have you and I have my friends.” He says softly.

“I will be right beside you through everything, I promise. I’m gonna be here with you until the _bitter_ end.” 

Victor laughs, “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way, _bello_.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means beautiful. And you are, so incredibly beautiful.” He says, squeezing Benji’s hand.

Benji blushes, ducking his head down, “No one has…ever said anything like that about me, appreciated me.” 

Victor looks at him sincerely, “Well…you’re in for one because I will show you more appreciation everyday. You deserve to know how amazing of a person you are. And I will _never_ stop showing and telling you so. So get used to it.” 

Benji bites his smile back, shaking his head, “I’m looking forward to it, I’m so glad I get to call you my boyfriend.” He giggles. Victor had discovered his new favorite sound, he could listen to that for the rest of his life.

Victor smiles, “As do I.” 

For the rest of the walk, they talk about whatever comes to mind and playfully bump into each other. 

Unfortunately their night stroll, comes to an end as Benji sees his house, “Well, this is me.” He says, turning to Victor.

Victor nods, “I wish this night didn’t have to end.” 

“Me either,” He wraps his arms around the taller boys neck, “I had a great time tonight with you.”

Victor rests his hands on the his hips, “So did I, and we’ll continue to have great nights together.”

Benji giggles, “I do have to warn you though, I am _very_ clingy…so get used to it.”

“Oh, I _suppose_ ,” He exasperates sarcastically, “I’m just joking, I love it.”

Benji rolls his eyes fondly, “You’re such a dork.” 

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” He teases.

“You’ve got that right.” 

He leans up, connecting their lips. They move together in sync, softly.

A few moments pass by, they break apart, “Okay, I should probably head inside now.”

Victor nods, “Probably.”

“Text me when you make it home safely, please?” Benji asks.

“Of course.” 

Benji pulls Victor down for one last kiss, smiling against his lips.

He pulls away, just inches away from Victor’s face, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispers softly.

“See you,  _Cariño_.” He says before giving him one last peck on the lips.

Benji nods, untangling himself from his lover. 

He begins to walk to his house before stopping, he turns back to Victor, “One more before I go.” He jumps, wrapping his arms around Victor, passionately kissing him.

Victor slightly lifts him off the ground, arms around his waist. They both smile wide into the kiss, loving every moment of it.

Victor sets him back down on the ground, “Okay,” he laughs, “go inside before I get you in trouble.” 

“Okay, okay I’m going.” He says pecking him one last time.

“ _Buenos noches, mi amor_.” He calls out to Benji as he starts to walk away.

“Goodnight.” He turns to him, before walking inside his house.

Victor laughs to himself, before he starts walking back to his house.

The entire walk home, Victor was beaming. He has never been so happy in his entire life, got the man of his dreams and was finally being who he was, no exceptions. He felt like he was floating. He surely had to be dreaming, right? He pinched himself.

_Nope, this is real._

Finally, Victor safely made it home, with a huge grin on his face. He entered his apartment, immediately going to his room and falling onto his bed with a content sigh. 

A few moments later he suddenly remembered that he had to text Benji that he made it home. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and immediately opened Benji’s contact name, shooting him a text.

_V: Just made it home safely <3_

Not even a minute later, his phone dinged. 

_B: Good :) Again, I had an amazing night with you. Can’t to wait to have more amazing moments with you. Thank you for taking care of me tonight, I couldn’t thank you enough <3_

Victor beams at the message. God, he truly was a goner for this man.

_V: Don’t even mention it, I’d gladly to it again, and again and again. And me too, I’m so glad you feel the same way. Can’t wait to show you how much of a romantic I can be *kissing emoji*_

_B: Oh don’t tease me like that, Vic._

Victor laughs out loud at the message.

_V: I’m serious! I wasn’t kidding when I told you I’ll appreciate you, because I’m doing everything in my power to do that. <3_

_B: I don’t know what I did to deserve you *pleading face emoji*_

_V: I’m asking myself the same exact thing._

_V: Anyways, I think I’m gonna try to sleep, which I don’t know how I’ll manage to do that with how much my heart is soaring right now. But you should do the same_

_B: Alright. Goodnight, my knight-in-shining-amour <3_

Victor blushes at the nickname, shaking his head.

_V:_ _Dulces sueños, Amor._

Victor sets his phone on his bed side table, sighing contently. A few moments later, he gets up and gets ready for bed.

After he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he turned off his light and went under his comforter.

His mind raced to all the events that happened tonight. He came out to Mia, and she was very accepting and he was beyond grateful for her. And then he thinks back to everything that happened with Benji tonight. Comforting him after Benji told him everything that happened with that assha- _Derek_. He saw a side of Benji he had never seen before, he saw him vulnerable. He was so open about everything and he told him about his past, he was so happy that Benji trusted him with that. And he came out to Benji, he _confessed_ his feelings for him. Not only that, but Benji felt the same way. And they kissed, _a lot_. He could still feel Benji’s lips against his and it was the _best_ feeling in the world. 

He felt his eyes start to droop, slowly falling asleep. 

The last thought he had before he drifted off to sleep was, how much he was falling in love with this man and how he just _knew_ that he was the one for him. He knew there was no one else for him. Benji Campbell was the _one_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! this took me a few days to write but i put my all into it!! pls leave any constructive criticism if needed <33 i'll be back soon with more venji content for you all !!
> 
> also my next fic won't be a rewritten scene lmao i swear


End file.
